Body fluid testing apparatus currently have been commercially available, and have been reported in several patent documents. Such apparatuses can be used to test for drugs, glucose and parasite mixtures, and alternatives for antigen and antibody in body fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,959 discloses a specimen collection container mainly for testing of urine, which comprises: a chamber for collecting a specimen; a reservoir; and a valve interposed between the chamber and the reservoir. The valve body of the valve has a compartment for transporting a portion of specimen from the chamber to the reservoir. Such specimen collection container is merely suitable for testing urine samples, but is not suitable for testing body fluid samples such as saliva with a small amount of collection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,373 discloses an assay device mainly for testing urine, which comprises: a transparent container for retaining a liquid sample to be tested; a testing member in said container; and test strips in said testing member.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201251578 discloses an apparatus for body fluid collections and tests. All the apparatuses as described above are merely suitable for the preliminary screening of body fluid samples, but have no storing function for the samples required to be screened twice or more times.
Thus, there is a demand for a simple apparatus for body fluid tests, to overcome the problem that the conventional apparatuses for body fluid tests can not implement both the preliminary screening and the secondary screening of the volatile body fluids such as saliva.